


Courscant Homecoming

by wormghoul



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Cross faction romances, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Ziost, theron’s newest best idea? smuggle ur girlfriend onto courscant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormghoul/pseuds/wormghoul
Summary: After months of planning, Theron Shan is ready to pull off one of the most delicate operations of his career: smuggling his girlfriend, the ex-Emperor’s Wrath, onto Courscant for a week’s vacation.





	Courscant Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> hi I missed writing for my ocs so here’s a cute little fic abt my favorite odd couple who don’t have any idea what a good idea looks like.

Theron watched the small freighter enter the hangar with baited breath, confident that for once in his life, something was posed to work out. He looked down at the datapad in his hand, reading over the message he'd received yesterday:

_Bringing the orokeet home tomorrow, she's a beautiful bird, really. Should touchdown around 1300. - See you soon, J._

Jonas Balkar had pulled through for him. While it cost him every favor the other man ever owed him - past and future - it meant that she was here, only a few feet away on that little ship, and it seemed like a dream. Theron sighed, deeply contented, his body alight with excitement. When they’d separated on Yavin IV, almost a year ago, he expected to either never see her again, or, if he was lucky, they could spend a few hours together in a motel in some of the sketchier parts of Nar Shaddaa. But something had really worked out, like really, really worked out. _Your Sith girlfriend is here, on the capitol. What have you done now, Shan_ , he chuckled to himself as the ship’s landing gear descended with a hiss.

After what felt like a small eternity, the XS touched down in the hangar with a clang that made his heart stop. It took some measure of self control to stop himself from running to the boarding ramp before it had even opened. It was typical of him really, to be impatient, reckless, and utterly moonstruck. That tiny measure of control dissipated when the ramp moved only a fraction of an inch and Theron found himself moving towards the ship at a rapid pace. He didn’t even let the ramp touch down fully before he was climbing up towards the entry hatch to find the door open, pushing his way inside Balkar’s old ship.

The fluorescent landing lights of the passenger bay painted Theron and Jonas in a sickly green hue, but Chel’a, on the other hand, glowed. The light played off her high cheekbones beautifully, giving a shimmer to the black tattoos under her eyes. As if she was truly magnetic, Theron’s hands rose to frame her face and pull her into a light, chaste kiss. He didn't even say hello first, he wanted, or no, needed to kiss her, as an affirmation that she was solid, real, and there. She kissed him back and he could taste her smile on his lips. Time slowed as he broke the kiss to rest his forehead on hers, reveling in the gentle touch. It had been far too long as if it was somehow more than just a year, in fact. He never wanted this moment to end, but behind them, Jonas cleared his throat, to remind him that they had company. They blushed and pulled apart.

“You look...”

“Like a jedi,” she smirked, doing a little twirl to show off the costume she’d put together for the trip. He could see bits of a black tunic and leggings peeking out from the light grey robes she'd draped around herself like an intricate shawl. Her hair hung free around her shoulders save for the top layer which was pinned back and braided, a style popular on Tython. When she stilled, he tucked a few loose strands behind an ear, a wide smile on his face. He was going to say she looked beautiful, but as usual, she wasn’t wrong, Chel’a looked Jedi-like, calm and happy.

“I hate to break up the moment,” Balkar swooped in between them, whispering low. “But we still have to get through customs, so you,” he pointed to Theron, “No swooning, and you,” Balkar pointed to Chel’a, “No talking,” he whispered in a mock Kassian accent. When the three of them nodded in assent, he ushered them towards the exit to the spaceport proper.

Of course, this was Theron’s life after all, so something had to go wrong. There was a jedi in the spaceport. A real jedi. _A Master Jedi_. The Mirialan man turned to face them and Theron quickly dropped Chel’a’s hand. He looked to her waist, and saw her twin sabers hanging low on a sash belt, wondering how he had missed them before. _Please, please don’t be red_ , he whispered to himself. _Anything but red_. Theron looked behind himself quickly, but Jonas was still in line, not yet cleared by the officials.

“Hello, old friend,” the Jedi was upon them now and gave Chel’a a slight nod. She smiled and gave a little nod in return, calm as ever. Theron meanwhile, began to sweat.

“Master Timmns, it’s good to see you.”

Theron’s mind ran away from him. _How could they know each other? How did he know she was here?_ He wondered, thinking through possible scenarios. They were both Mirialan, so maybe - no, that was too dumb, even for him. Perhaps it was mistaken identity? No, it couldn't be that either. He was a master Jedi, he would be able to read her force signature... _her force signature!_ What if the Jedi had recognized Chel’a as Sith? That seemed the most likely. But there was something about the man's mannerisms that didn't read like he was approaching an enemy. He’d even called her a friend...

Theron's blood felt like ice, colored by a mix of fear and foolishness. He realized that he had likely been tricked, that this whole romance could have just been a ploy to get Sith onto the capital. After all, before he had really known her, he'd been seducing her as a means to end, to mitigate the dangers of working with her. It was completely possible she was doing the same thing. You didn't have to be a spy to lie about being in love.

His fingers twitched towards his holdout blaster and using his implants, he set the tasers in his vambraces to charge up, quietly gearing for a fight. But instead of drawing sabres and slaughtering citizens, they reached out and held hands.

“When I felt a presence moving towards Coruscant, I must say, I wasn’t expecting it to be you.” Timmns smiled again, reaching forward to grasp Chel’a’s arm with his free hand. Theron lowered his hackles, discharging his vambraces into the open air, hoping neither force user felt the little crackle of electricity.

“You felt me?” She asked and the Jedi nodded. Chel’a worried her lip a little before asking, “How do I feel?”

“You feel more at ease than ever, despite the conflict still rolling in you, but it’s much less violent than on Belsavis. I suspect I only sensed you because of our shared past. Your secret is safe with me.”

“That’s great news,” Balkar laughed, returning to the lobby with three freshly cleared passports in hand. As Timmns and Chel’a chattered on, Theron breathed out a true sigh of relief. Despite the hitch in the plan, it seemed to have worked out. She was here, safe. And he hadn’t set off any planetary alarms or accidentally raised the military, though it would almost be comical to have his father break in on date night with his less than Republic girlfriend. Once confident the Jedi was no threat, Balkar distributed their papers and twirled away to go flirt with some poor airline hostess.

“The light is treating you well, Chel’a.” Theron heard the Jedi say once he’d dipped back out of his own panicked thoughts.

“How could it not, he’s quite handsome.” She nudged Theron, who sputtered at the joke before laughing a little. Chel’a meanwhile, grinned like a nexu before kissing the back of his hand. Stars, he had missed this.


End file.
